Ruled By Secrecy
by RioTousse
Summary: Je ne comptais même plus les jours ici. Ma mémoire s'enfuyait. Il me détruisait. Et il ne s'en lassait pas. Tout ce que je savais : je m'appelais Bella, et mon enfer, James.
1. Prologue

**Ceci est une idée passée par ma tête. Je l'écris sous l'emprise de l'imagination, ne sachant pas ou je vais, donc lisez et donnez moi votre avis ;p !**

_______________________________________________________________________________

Je me sentais vide. Blessée. Sale. Détruite. Et cela empirait de jour en jour. Toujours plus de sang qui coulait le long de mon corps. Je me sentais souillée, tant de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Chaque jour plus d'entailles profondes dans ma peau. Ce matin, à vrai dire comme tous les matins depuis un bon bout de temps, je me réveillais en hurlant, le visage baigné de larmes, dans la pièce noire couverte d'algues humides. Je vis, comme chaque matin, mon maigre repas posé sur le sol devant la porte blindée. Il était composé de pain et d'une soupe d'algues. J'engloutis le tout assez vite, puis je m'assis dans un coin sec de la pièce et pensais une nouvelle fois à comment j'étais arrivé là.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Voila c'est un début que j'ai écrit. Je ne suis pas une très bonne écrivaine donc ne me jugez pas trop haut xD. J'attends de vos reviews pour savoir s'il faut continuer ou pas….**


	2. Soirée Entre Amies

**Chapitre 1 : Soirée entre amies**

Bonjour je m'appelle Isabella Swan, enfin Bella. J'ai 16 ans. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire d'une de mes amies, Lou. Elle fête ses 17 ans. Elle a invité beaucoup d'amies à une soirée dans une vaste salle qui sert habituellement aux matchs de basket de la ville. La ville…ou plutôt le village, Forks étant assez petit. Les parents de Lou sont très populaires. Sa mère est la vétérinaire de Forks et son père est un professeur d'université à Seattle. Ils ont réservé la salle pour leur fille. Lou avait sauté de joie en nous l'annonçant. Personnellement, je suis plutôt timide et réservée alors pour cette soirée, j'ai juste enfilé une robe simple noire, quelques bijoux, et des ballerines noires. J'ai relâché mes cheveux et mis un peu de mascara. Je pensais être discrète… Mais visiblement, beaucoup de jeunes hommes me reluquent. J'ai le feu aux joues. Je me place incognito à côté de deux filles qui ont apparemment un peu bu. Elles rient fort et draguent tous les hommes qui passent devant elles. Moi je ne bois pas, vu que l'alcool a un effet un peu fort sur moi…. Je me dirige donc vers Lou qui est entourée de plusieurs copines. Je me joins à leur discussion et m'amuse un peu avec elles. Au bout d'une heure, je commence à en avoir assez de tous les hommes qui passent leur bras autour de ma taille en me demandant si je veux danser. Je leur refuse à tous mais il y en a toujours qui viennent vers moi. Quelques regards envieux me fixent, alors je décide de sortir m'aérer un peu. D'autres personnes prennent l'air également.

Je décidais de marcher un peu dans la rue pour me changer les idées. Quelques ombres marchaient rapidement sur les trottoirs sombres. Je frissonnais, il faisait assez frais, vu qu'il était aux alentours de 3h du matin. Je vis quelque chose bouger sur ma droite, une ombre se jeta sur moi puis plus rien.

Je me réveillai avec un mal de crane horrible, et une odeur nauséabonde dans le nez. J'ouvrais difficilement les yeux et me rendais compte que j'étais dans une pièce sombre sentant la mer à plein nez. Je voulus me relever mais je m'aperçus que j'étais attachée à une grosse pierre par une épaisse chaine. Je m'habituais peu à peu à l'obscurité et essayais d'analyser la pièce où je me trouvais. Elle était très humide, et plein d'algues vertes flottaient dans de petites flaques d'eau de mer visiblement. Je tremblais de tous mes membres, de peur et de froid.

Soudain, j'entendis un petit bruit venant de l'extérieur de la porte. Je commençais alors à hurler à l'aide comme une folle, essayant vainement de me faire entendre. Je vis la porte s'entrouvrir légèrement et je me tus, ma gorge s'étant nouée soudainement à la vue de la main qui poussait doucement la porte. Une voix grave me dit :

- Je vois que mademoiselle est réveillée ! On a passé une bonne nuit ?.. J'espère ! Car cette pièce est dorénavant la seule chose que tu verras avant ta mort. Oh ! Non, je ne dis pas que je vais te tuer ! Tu pourrais mourir demain, dans un mois, dans un an ! Tout dépend de ta fragilité…

J'avais de plus en plus peur en écoutant cet homme, peur de ses propos, peur de sa silhouette s'avançant imperceptiblement vers moi. Ma respiration s'accélérait et je me reculais tant bien que mal, essayant d'atteindre le mur. Mais la chaîne était bien trop courte pour me permettre de reculer d'un mètre. Je l'entendis alors éclater d'un rire diabolique et me recroquevillais sur moi-même. Il s'approcha doucement et commença à me caresser lentement la cuisse. Aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Je savais d'avance ce qu'il comptait me faire. Mais je n'avais pas imaginé que ce serait aussi horrible…

Il fit descendre posément la fermeture éclair de ma robe, et je sentis sa respiration s'accélérer. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues, et je ne pouvais les arrêter. Je n'osais même pas me défendre, sa silhouette grande et musclée me faisant aussi peur que son regard maléfique.

- Au fait ! dit-il, l'air malfaisant, Je m'appelle James !

Et il s'attaqua alors à mon cou, qu'il parsema de petits coups de dents. Je sentis que je saignais et ressentis plusieurs douleurs allant de ma mâchoire au haut de ma poitrine. James arracha d'un coup sec ma robe et mon soutien gorge avant de s'attaquer à mes tétons durcis par le froid soudain. Je le repoussais mais il sortit une corde de sa poche et m'attacha les poignets dans le dos. Il mordait, léchait le sang qui coulait avant de remordre les plaies. Il fit ce petit manège pendant quelques minutes, si bien que je ne sentais même plus ma poitrine. Il descendit le long de mon ventre avec sa langue puis arriva à ma culotte qu'il arracha d'un coup brusque et commença à caresser doucement ma toison. J'essayais de lui donner des coups de pieds mais il m'écrasait de tout son lourd poids. Je vis sa tête se baisser lentement au niveau de mon sexe puis sentis sa bouche se poser dessus. Il le joncha de baisers humides. Son souffle se faisait erratique et je voyais ses mains trembler. Il enfonça deux doigts dans mon vagin et commença de lents va-et-vient. J'essayais vainement de le repousser mais il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Je pleurais à chaudes larmes en essayant de penser à autre chose mais à ce moment là je vis James enlever prestement son pantalon et son boxer, puis il me pénétra d'un coup en criant son plaisir. Moi je souffris atrocement et hurlais de douleur à chaque pénétration. Au bout d'un long moment interminable, il jouit, puis se retira et fila de la pièce sans demander son reste. J'entendis plusieurs verrous se fermer mais je n'étais pas en état de compréhension. Enfin si j'étais très consciente de ce qui m'étai arrivé, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi c'était à moi qu'on infligeait ça. Je me rhabillais, essayant de sécher les larmes qui coulaient tout de même le long de mes joues. Je vis que j'avais de nombreuses plaies le long de mon corps et me dépêchais de remettre ma robe. J'avais très froid maintenant, et faim également. Je repensais à ses paroles : « Tu pourrais mourir demain, dans un mois, dans un an ! Tout dépend de ta fragilité… »… Mais je ne pouvais vivre un an sans nourriture ! On allait donc me nourrir…Ce qui voulait dire que je resterai longtemps ici… Soudain j'entendis des bruits de pas puis ma porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un jeune homme noir, tenant un plateau. Il dit :

- Je suis Laurent. Mon boulot sera de t'amener à manger une fois par jour. Ne me parle pas, je ne te répondrai pas de toute manière.

J'acquiesçais, puis il partit, refermant tous les verrous. Je rapprochais le plateau vers moi, et inspectai ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. J'y vis une tranche de pain, un bol de lait et un verre de jus d'orange. Je trouvais cela de luxe pour une victime prisonnière mais me dépêchais tout de même de finir le repas, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui venait de m'être infligé.

* * *

**J'attends de vos reviews pour savoir s'il faut continuer ou pas….**


	3. L'Enfer Ne Fait Que Commencer

Chapitre 2: L'Enfer Ne Fait Que Commencer

J'avais faim. Sommeil. Froid. Toutes sortes de sensations différentes mais en ce même instant. Je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps. Je n'arrivais plus à bien réfléchir. Certains souvenirs m'échappaient, comme le souvenir de mon reflet, ou bien le souvenir de mon plat préféré, mais également le mois que nous étions. Les souvenirs que personne n'aurait imaginé perdre un jour, j'étais en train de les laisser s'envoler avec la brise de mon bonheur perdu. J'essayais en vain de les rattraper, mais ils glissaient entre mes doigts comme de la fumée.

Nous aurions pu être la nuit, car tout était sombre. Ou bien une matinée hivernale, vu le froid qui régnait dans la pièce. Mais à la vue d'une fine lumière filtrant à travers la serrure inutilisée de la porte, je penchais pour un plein après-midi. La volonté de savoir le temps qu'il faisait, l'heure qu'il était, le mois que nous étions… commença à m'obséder à un haut point. Je deviendrais folle avant de mourir…

Toute la journée je débattais pour essayer de trouver une solution à comment sortir de ce trou. Mais je me doutais bien que c'était impossible. Je me penchais donc vers le problème de : James. Ce pervers, agresseur, malade, enfin, tous les synonymes de cruauté le définissant, me faisait peur. Très peur. A longueur de journée j'entendais des cris étouffés. Je commençais à douter de ma solitude dans ce lieu obscur. Il ne m'étonnerait guère venant de James, qu'il ait kidnappé plusieurs jeunes filles pour les violer une par une, et ce chaque jour. Je n'avais pas la notion du temps, mais je me rendais bien compte que ce psychopathe venait me violer une fois par jour…

J'avais également remarqué un autre détail. Autant le premier plateau-repas que l'on m'avait servi était du luxe, autant sa richesse se dégradait de matin en matin… Comme un arbre perdant ses feuilles. Seulement, au bout d'un moment, l'arbre est nu. Je frissonnais alors à la pensée qu'un jour, on me donnerait un plateau vide…

J'avais essayé de me faire mentalement un emploi du temps de ma journée. En fait il était assez simple. Mais horrible à supporter.

Le matin (enfin je pensais que ce devait être ça), je me réveillais d'un coup, tellement brusque qu'on aurait pu penser cela impossible, en hurlant. Je ne dormais que très peu, des rêves tous plus abominables les uns que les autres m'envahissant l'esprit dès que mes paupières se fermaient. J'attendais toujours un peu de reprendre un souffle normal, avant d'habituer mes yeux à l'obscurité, puis je tâtais le sol à la recherche de mon repas, qui était apporté par Laurent, seulement je ne le voyais pas vu que je dormais à chaque fois, et j'engloutissais d'un coup, sans prendre la peine de regarder de quoi il était composé. Un arrière goût assez désagréable me restait dans la gorge, je buvais donc dans le verre posé à côté du petit bol puis me rasseyais sur la petite pierre me servant de siège plus confortable que le sol froid et dur comme le marbre. Je restais ainsi, plongée dans mes songes, redoutant le moment où la porte s'ouvrirait dans un grincement des plus effroyables lorsqu'on sait ce qui nous attend derrière. Je m'imaginais sortir d'ici, revoir la lumière du jour, sentir la bise fraîche sur mon visage, voir les couleurs vives de la nature, les papillons multicolores, ou bien même d'apercevoir les gros nuages de Forks recouvrant son ciel gris… Je rêvassais quelques heures ainsi, avant de commencer à m'imaginer les horreurs qui m'attendaient dans quelques minutes, voire secondes… Mon corps, sachant d'avance ce qui l'attendait, se mit à trembler, de plus en plus fort. Je me pétrifiais en voyant la porte s'ouvrir dans une lenteur mortelle, laissant place à une silhouette imposante qui m'était dorénavant très familière. L'ombre s'avança à pas de loup vers moi. La porte était restée ouverte, une tentation extrême mais horrible à vivre lorsqu'on est enchaîné…

James se pencha sur moi et me caressa la joue. Les larmes coulaient déjà depuis qu'il était entré. Mes habits était déchirés, en lambeaux, il n'eut donc pas besoin de se démener avec. J'avais appris, au bout de quelques jours, que d'étudier le visage de James était une bonne distraction du viol qu'il m'administrait tous les jours, sans exception. Je n'avais jamais été aussi épuisée de toute ma vie. Je ne sentais plus la douleur. Je n'avais que la vue du sang qui coulait le long d mon corps qui m'aidait à diagnostiquer mon état de semaine en semaine. En fait, je ne savais même pas que l'on pouvait survivre avec aussi peu de forces. Je ne pouvais plus bouger mes membres. Ma langue ne sentait presque plus les goûts des aliments. James me violait tellement durement que mon entrejambe saignait durant quelques minutes, mais je ne ressentais toujours aucune douleur… Soudain je vis une lueur dans les yeux de mon agresseur que je lui avais connu le premier soir de mon viol… Ce souvenir m'était flou mais son regard resterait gravé dans ma mémoire à jamais. C'était comme si une étincelle passait dans ses prunelles rougies, surement par l'alcool, et que dans quelques secondes il allait faire une nouveauté. Je pris peur et poussait un gémissement de folie. Je le vis se lever, mais il ne se rhabillait pas. Sa main s'accrocha dans mes cheveux et me força à rentrer son pénis entier dans ma petite bouche. Je voulus basculer ma tête en arrière mais James avait une force inouïe. Les larmes roulaient sur mon cou, et créaient de petits ruisseaux au milieu des mares de sang. Il se vida complètement dans ma gorge et se retira, m'ordonnant de tout avaler. Bien au contraire, je recrachais tout par terre à ses pieds. Il pouvait me tuer s'il le voulait, je voulais même bien le supplier de ne pas me faire souffrir plus. Mais il n'en avait pas décidé ainsi. Il me dit que demain nous recommencerions, et que si je n'avais pas tout jusque la dernière goutte, je serai privée de repas. Cette idée me plaisait bien. Je décidais donc de me laisser mourir de faim. Ce type me donnait une occasion de pouvoir enfin mourir. Je souriais, tandis que James partait après m'avoir dit que personne ne lui avait jamais donné autant de plaisir. Dès que la porte se refermait, je m'évanouissais.

Je me réveillais avec un mal de crâne horrible. Comme d'habitude je ne savais pas la durée durant laquelle j'étais tombée dans les pommes. Quelques heures sûrement... Je fermais les yeux, reprenant doucement mes esprits. Je me sentais mieux maintenant que je savais que dans quelques jours, je ne serais plus de ce monde. Je me demandais ce que l'on pouvait trouver là-haut, Y avait-il un enfer, et un paradis ? Ou bien nous revenions dans ce monde sous une nouvelle forme de vie... Mais on peut très bien devenir poussière et s'envoler au gré du vent... Je me posais beaucoup de questions maintenant que je savais que j'allais mourir dans moins d'une semaine. Cela me passait le temps. Je ne cherchais plus à rattraper mes souvenirs. Ils pouvaient partir où ils voulaient, ce n'était plus mes affaires. Je ne pensais plus à rien, sinon à la vie après la mort, si seulement il y en a une...

Je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir, plongée dans mes pensées, je sentis juste soudain une main me caressant le visage, me faisant sursauter. La main descendit ensuite, et malaxa avec une force brutale mes seins déjà très abîmés. Il se déshabilla rapidement enfin, il n'enleva que son bas, et j'approchais doucement ma tête. Il parut surpris, mais affichait tout de même son sourire de vainqueur, alors qu'il n'avait rien gagné. Je léchais doucement son gland, prévoyant à l'avance de tout lui recracher dessus lorsque ce serait fini. Avec sa gigantesque force, il faisait faire des mouvements de va-et-vient à ma tête. Je me laissais donc faire préparant le blocage de ma gorge. Il vint enfin, puis me susurra de tout bien avaler gentiment. Je souris, il afficha un air étonné, mais se reprit vite et m'ordonna de tout vider. Il se pencha vers moi, je ne sais pourquoi, mais en tout cas j'en profitais pour lui cracher sa semence en plein dans sa tronche. Il jura, me trait et partit en courant, oubliant de fermer la porte. Je regardais au dehors de celle-ci. Il faisait noir, mais on y voyait tout de même. Je vis beaucoup d'autres portes semblables à la mienne. J'avais à présent la certitude de n'être pas seule. Au fond du long couloir, j'aperçus un mince filet de lumière. Une fenêtre minuscule sûrement, ou bien un trou dans le mur. Je n'avais plus la force de lever le bras, alors encore moins celle de me rapprocher du palier de la porte. Cela ne m'attristait guère, car même si j'avais eu la force de me lever, j'étais enchaînée et aucun issue a part ce minuscule trou n'était possible. Une ombre arriva et je frissonnais, mais elle ferma seulement la porte blindée. Je soupirais puis tombais dans un sommeil chaotique.

La mort est merveilleuse. Soudain, dans mon sommeil noir de rêve, un fin faisceau de lumière apparut. Je me dirigeais vers celui-ci, et il s'agrandit petit à petit. Bientôt je marchais dans le blanc au lieu du noir. Je n'étais plus fatiguée, je n'avais plus froid, plus faim, plus rien. Je me sentais bien. Au bout d'un moment je vis une silhouette angélique marcher vers moi. Je ne vis pas son visage que je m'évanouissais dans mon rêve...

Je me réveillais dans la même pièce habituelle, et je vis un plateau rempli de merveilleuses victuailles posé juste ) côté de ma tête. Mon corps, réagissant par survie, ne put s'empêcher de se jeter dessus. J'avalais presque tout, et, repue, je m'allongeais avant que mon idiotie me frappe. J'avais mangé comme une grosse morfale et maintenant, si je voulais mourir, il allait falloir recommencer de zéro mon régime très strict !

**Vuala vuala, le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il v vous plaire...**

**Review ? \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**


	4. Vivante Ou Morte ?

**Coucou !!!!!**

**Voici le chapitre 3 après une attente plutôt longue =/**

**Merci à babounette, annecullen69, Isabelle, cecile82, babeth, Mrs Esmée Cullen, HEFIDA, box et ll669 pour vos reviews =D**

**Chapitre 3 : Vivante Ou Morte ?..**

_J'avais mangé comme une grosse morfale et maintenant, si je voulais mourir, il allait falloir recommencer de zéro mon régime très strict !_

James avait arrêté son petit jeu, mais au lieu de m'enchanter cela me démoralisait... J'avais eu une occasion de mourir et sortir de cette horreur mais mon estomac avait contrôlé mon corps pendant un court instant (instant où j'avais à peine remarqué que je mangeais). James était un petit con qui savait maintenant que je voulais me laisser mourir de faim. Il allait donc m'obliger à manger, et beaucoup, je le sentais... Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de résister à la nourriture je ne voyais que cette solution... De toute manière, James me blessait de plus en plus chaque jour, d'ailleurs, je me demandais si maintenant il ne venait pas deux fois par jour... Alors je finirais bien par mourir d'épuisement, de manque de sang ou de quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Mais je sentais qu'il voulait me tenir en vie le plus longtemps possible. Dès que je faiblissais un peu, on m'apportait de la nourriture saine en grande quantité, on m'épongeait un peu le corps et on aérait ma cellule. Pour l'instant je mangeais, mais je comptais stopper tout repas dès le lendemain ! Je laisserai la famine m'emporter, comme les milliers de gens qui chaque jour mourraient de faim. Oui, dans moins d'une semaine, je serai enfin MORTE ! Je m'écroulais dans un sommeil proche du coma après cette pensée.

Je me réveillais après avoir rêvé, chose qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines... C'était un cauchemar, très flou. J'y voyais ma mère, mais ses traits étaient trop vagues pour que je parvienne à m'en faire une figure... Cela m'attristait. Un être qui m'était cher, plus que tout au monde, ne voulait pas refaire complètement surface dans mon esprit... Plus aucun souvenir ne revenait d'ailleurs, je les avais tous laissés s'envoler, seule ma mère restait, pour l'instant du moins, la plus inoubliable. Mais il y avait aussi un prénom, dont le visage et la voix du propriétaire ne voulait pas se montrer, qui me revenait à l'esprit. Un certain Jacob... Mais seul le nom m'était resté en tête...

Tout compte fait, mourir fut plus difficile que je ne le pensais... Non pas parce que ma conscience m'ordonnait de manger, bien au contraire, mais car un événement spécial vint troubler mon quotidien déjà hors norme. Un jour, après son viol habituel, auquel je n'arrivais plus à faire attention, tant j'étais 'morte', James me dit trois petits mots qui m'intriguèrent...« Adieu ma belle ! » Je ne compris pas, bien évidemment. Je me fis alors des films pendant quelques heures, mais tous me paraissaient toujours de plus en plus invraisemblables. Peut-être allais-je être virée de ma cellule, puis laissée mourante au bord d'une route peu fréquentée ?.. Ou bien tout simplement allais-je changer d'agresseur... Un complice de James viendrait me baiser à sa place... Je n'en savais trop rien, j'essayais aussi de me dire que James avait simplement dit ça car il me trouvait maintenant trop faible pour bien niquer* et qu'il voulait de la nouveauté, j'allais alors être tuée sur place pour laisser la cellule à une autre malheureuse... Mes pensées me torturaient, j'essayais donc de ne pas y penser. Je suivis les mouvements d'une mouche attentivement pendant un temps qui me parut infini lorsque ça arriva enfin...

Deux hommes dont on n'apercevait que les yeux injectés de sang entrèrent silencieusement dans ma geôle. Ils m'enlevèrent ma chaîne mais j'étais si faible qu'essayer de m'enfuir n'aurait servi qu'à me tuer... Les deux individus, d'une carrure vraiment importante, en tout cas à côté de moi, me bandèrent les yeux, puis attachèrent mes mains derrière mon dos. Puis je sentis l'un deux me basculer sur son épaule. Quelques unes de mes coupures se rouvrirent, je sentis des petits ruisseaux chauds couler sur ma peau, mais aucune douleur ne vint... Soudain, mon corps fut confronté à un vent tempétueux, et une pluie m'inonda de la tête aux pieds, me nettoyant ainsi de toutes les saletés agglutinées depuis ce soir-là... Soir dont je ne me souvenais hélas de rien... L'homme m'assit dans un véhicule, contre un autre corps... Je supposais que plusieurs filles dans mon état étaient transportées elles aussi... Bande d'abrutis ! Mais pour qui ils se prennent pour violer pleins de filles !!! Enfin... Je me demandais ce qu'on allait nous infliger... Personne ne parlait, je supposais qu'elles étaient, tout comme moi, les yeux bandés, mais également effondrées, vides, ayant perdu la voix, la mémoire... Une larme coula le long de ma joue. Je me demandais si on ne nous emmenait pas quelque part pour nous tuer. Quelle chance ce serait ! Non, il était plus logique qu'on nous emmène dans un autre endroit pour laisser la place à d'autres victimes. Quelle horreur ! Je sentis le véhicule, qui devait être une camionnette, s'ébranler, et je m'évanouis pendant un temps qui me fut inconnu. Je me réveillais lors de l'arrivée à 'destination'. On détacha nos mains et toutes nous enlevâmes nos bandeaux. La lumière du jour ne me frappa pas. C'est normal, nous étions garés dans un parking couvert, qui menait droit vers une grosse porte effrayante. Un instant, je ne voulais plus mourir, je voulais avoir la force de m'enfuir, mais ce ne fut qu'un minuscule instant qui finit lorsque nous entrâmes dans une pièce puant le sang, la sueur et le sexe. Les filles autour de moi étaient atrocement maigres, et ressemblaient vraiment à des cadavres. Je frissonnais lorsque je me rendis compte que j'étais dans le même état. On se serra dans la petite entrée, et des hommes masqués nous poussèrent dans un immense chambre. Là seulement on nous expliqua la raison de notre déplacement. Les portes se verrouillèrent. On se resserra encore plus. Un homme très grassouillet, un air mauvais sur sa tête chauve, nous fit un petit discours.

« Mesdemoiselles, bienvenue ici ! Vous êtes dorénavant ma propriété ! Vous m'appartenez, à moi et à personne d'autre. Je vous explique. Pendant une semaine, nous allons vous droguer excessivement, vous ne saurez plus où vous serez, puis, lorsque l'on vous jugera prête, vous serez vendues aux enchères !.. Désolé, mon effet de surprise est raté... Mais bon, dans quelques jours, vous ne serez que des chattes à vendre ! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha !!! A bientôôôt ! »

Il nous laissa là, sortit et verrouilla les portes. Nous étions une dizaine, et nous nous regardions, affolées, bouche ouverte. Enfin, nous étions déjà tellement violées dans tous les sens du terme que nos sentiments ne s'affichaient pas vraiment sur nos pitoyables têtes... Jamais je ne m'étais imaginée que la vie pouvait être aussi horrible. Pour moi, une vie était vraiment monotone. On naît, on grandit, on vit sa vie avec un homme, on a des enfants, on a des petits-enfants puis on meurt heureux... Désormais, cette pensée ne pouvait plus m'être réelle. Je fus sortie de celles-ci par un homme habillé en blouse, un revolver à la main, qui nous ordonna de nous coucher sur les lits éparpillés dans la pièce. Ce que nous aurions fait même sans son accord, vu que nous tenions à peine debout...

_*Désolée pour ce terme u.u_

**Vouali Voualou !!**

**Il est bien mon chapitre ? Je ne partais pas du tout là dessus mais en écrivant c'est venu tout seul.....**

**Review ??**

Merciiiii

**Kiss**

**Manue**


	5. Consciente Ou Inconsciente ?

**Coucou !**

**Comme à mon habitude je poste un peu en retard u.u **

**Désolée...**

**Oui alors je suis très très très bête, car j'ai voulu poster si vite que je n'ai pas mis qui il fallait remercier pour les reviews mais jai mis 'BIP' en pensant mettre plus tard u.U**

**Qu'est-ce que jsuis bête alors... Pour parler poliment**

**Donc merci à annecullen69, Isa, joanie xxxx, kikinette11 et Isabelle =D Sa me fait immensément plaisir !**

**Voilà c'était ma ridiculisation du jour !..**

**Chapitre 4 : Consciente ou Inconsciente ?**

Je n'arrivais presque plus à réfléchir. On nous droguait trop. Bientôt, nous n'aurions, toutes, plus aucune conscience de nos actes... Pour l'instant, nous étions toujours dans cette pièce avec ce même docteur qui s'occupait de nous administrer de la cocaïne et autres toutes les 5 minutes... Ma vue se brouillait, et je voyais certaines têtes dodeliner, ne tenant pas sous le choc de la forte dose de poison... Moi, je n'avais jamais rien pris, je ne connaissais donc pas l'impact que cela pouvait avoir sur moi. Celles qui allaient s'évanouir d'une seconde à l'autre furent emmenées je ne sais où. Enfin, je le saurais bientôt, puisque j'imagine que l'on m'y emmènerait également... Mes pensées se mélangeaient, je me sentais partir dans les vapes, quelqu'un me prit dans ses bras, mais pour aller où ? Il me déposa dans le lit dégoutant d'une pièce sombre puant le tabac, et me dit d'y rester. Je n'avais de toute manière aucune force pour me lever... Puis l'homme me laissa seule. J'attendais de voir ce que l'on ferait de moi. J'étais dans une sorte de tente, de la fumée de tabac s'infiltrait à l'intérieur. J'allais m'intoxiquer au bout d'un moment, c'était certain ! Plusieurs ombres soulevaient le voile de ma cachette puis repartaient, lorsque l'une d'elle entra, ses dents souriantes luisant dans le noir. Je ne comprenais vraiment rien à rien, il n'y a même pas quelques jours, j'étais enfermée sans aucune compagnie, et là j'étais exposée aux yeux des gens. Mais pourquoi ne faisaient-ils pas attention à l'état dans lequel je me trouvais ? Ils pourraient appeler une ambulance tout de même ! Le vieux clochard s'étala sur moi alors que je ne lui avait rien fait ! Il se prend pour qui ce mec ? Il m'enleva le peu d'habits en lambeaux qu'il me restait puis... se déshabilla également ! Mon cerveau était déconnecté de la réalité, seuls mes yeux, pleurant pour je ne sais quelle raison, continuaient d'analyser la situation. L'homme avait une de ces petites queues qui vous ferait rire si vous n'étiez pas complètement dans les étoiles. Puis il me pénétra en jurant je ne sais quoi... Je ne sentis rien, comme d'habitude j'avais envie de dire... Je fouillai ma mémoire, cherchant pourquoi j'avais l'habitude de ne pas souffrir...

_Euh... Trou noir... Bon, tant pis, on va pousser ce vieux hors du lit, il a rien à y faire..._

Celui-ci parut surpris en me voyant m'asseoir sur le lit, et je le baffai alors sans m'arrêter. Il cria de colère mais se tira sans demander son reste. J'y suis pourtant pas aller fort, vu ma force... Bref, enfin tranquille ! Mais je tousse beaucoup trop ils pourraient pas aérer un peu, je suis victime d'un intensif tabagisme passif là !

Un autre homme en blouse entra avec une seringue, me sourit et m'injecta son contenu dans le bras... Super, j'avais bien besoin de ça tiens ! Il repartit après m'avoir épongé le front. J'avais plutôt besoin d'une bonne douche... Mais j'étais surtout fatiguée. Très fatiguée. Je tombais dans un de ces sommeils dont vous avez l'impression que vous ne vous en réveillerez jamais. Je ne fis aucun rêve. En me réveillant, avec un mal de tête horrible, je remarquai plusieurs suçons de diverses formes sur mon corps. Un souvenir de chacun de mes violeurs je suppose... Je réfléchissais déjà un peu mieux, j'avais enfin deviné que j'étais violée par des hommes en gros manque de sexe... Je remarquai plusieurs trous qui saignaient au niveau de mon coude. Ils allaient bien tomber en rupture de stock de drogue au bout d'un moment, non ? Vu toutes les filles qu'ils droguaient toutes les trois secondes...

Soudain, je vis de nouveau une ombre entrer. Je soupirai bruyamment. J'avais envie de mourir... J'entendais des cris tout autour de moi, les rideaux qui formaient mon repaire ondulaient comme par une brise de printemps... D'ailleurs, c'est quoi le printemps, déjà ?.. L'ombre s'avança à petits pas vers moi, mais elle ferait mieux de se grouiller, que je puisse me rendormir après l'avoir mise dehors... Seulement elle ne s'étala pas sur moi. Non, elle me caressa le front. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait ce mec encore ! Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un clochard... Juste un jeune qui voulait profiter d'une pauvre fille sans force... Je m'évanouis avant de pouvoir voir la suite...

××××

J'étais en train de mourir... Je marchais une nouvelle fois dans du blanc très lumineux. Au bout, il y avait une lumière noire. J'imagine que je devais y aller. Seulement, j'avançais, encore et toujours, mais la porte, elle, ne se rapprochait pas... Je continuais donc, vu que je n'avais que ça à faire. Parfois, je voyais des visages, comme fantomatiques, se diriger vers moi, mais ils ne m'étaient pas, ou plutôt, ils ne m'étaient PLUS familiers. J'entendais des voix également, enfin, une seule voix. Je ne comprenais rien d'ailleurs, il parlait trop vite pour mon pauvre petit cerveau surdrogué. Je ne captais que quelques bribes : « Revenez... Tout seul... Je vous en prie... Mourrez pas... »... Bon, donc cet homme, car c'était une voix grave qui pleurait (_Mais pourquoi il pleure ?_), voulait que je revienne toute seule à la vie ? Euh... Ben oui mais la porte ne voulait pas se rapprocher ! Je devais faire comment moi ? Courir ? Seulement mes jambes commençaient à manquer de force... Je me laissai tomber au sol et celui-ci m'emporta dans un tourbillon de couleurs avec encore cette même magnifique voix qui me priait de rester en vie... J'eus alors une idée. Je me pinçais très fort le bras, et hurlai, mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter l'inquiétude de la voix. Bon... visiblement ça ne marchait que dans les films. Je m'impatientais et me mit alors à me relever et à ordonner aux couleurs de s'arrêter. Elles m'écoutèrent, bizarrement, et laissèrent place à un écran noir. Je devais rêver, et j'avais donc tout pouvoir sur mon rêve. Enfin, si j'avais la force de commander. La voix, de plus en plus faible, s'éteignit alors. J'étais seule, dans un noir profond. Les larmes coulèrent en abondance sur mes joues. J'essayais de reprendre le dessus, mais le noir restait noir. Je repris un peu contenance et hurlai à ce pxtain de cauchemar de tout cesser ! Je me réveillai alors en sursaut et ouvris grand mes yeux.

**Je suis sadique, n'est-ce pas ? Désolée =) *fille pas désolée du tout***

**J'essaierai de vite écrire ;p**

**Review ? =D**

**Merciiii**

**Manue**


	6. Désorientée

**Voilà un autre chapitre ! (j'essaie d'écrire des chapitres de plus en plus longs)**

**Merci à blondierose, annecullen69, melacullen, babounette et cecile82 pour leurs reviews =D (dites-moi si j'oublie quelqu'un)**

**Si vous repérez une faute d'orthographe, dites le moi =)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 5 : Désorientée**

_Je me réveillai alors en sursaut et ouvris grand mes yeux._

Ce que je vis en premier : des yeux verts immenses me regardant avec une inquiétude non cachée. Encore un violeur... Seulement, pourquoi il ne me fixait pas avec de petits yeux remplis de désir, comme les autres ? Car en général, ils me baisaient puis repartaient contents d'eux... Et puis l'air était magnifiquement pur dans cette pièce, qui était elle-même trop lumineuse pour mes pauvres yeux. M'aurait-il kidnappée pour m'emmener chez lui ? Mais quelle chance j'avais, franchement !

Je ne sentais aucun de mes membres, et ma vue était brouillée. L'homme se recula et je pus voir toute sa tête. Il avait de magnifiques cheveux en bataille, une sublime bouche rouge, une jolie petite fossette, ajoutant à cela son regard émeraude qui s'inquiétait... Cet homme était un Apollon ! Mais... Peut-être s'inquiétait-il car la police me chercherait quand on se rendrait compte que j'aurais disparue ?.. Je voulus me relever avant de me rendre compte que cela m'était tout bonnement impossible... Mes forces n'étaient pas revenues magiquement, hélas...Je le fixais jusqu'à ce que je remarque ce qu'il trafiquait à côté du lit. Il essorait une serviette au dessus d'une bassine remplie d'eau. Je me demandais ce qu'il comptait en faire lorsqu'il me nettoya le visage avec avant de rincer le tissu. Je lui fis un petit sourire reconnaissant et il me murmura de ne pas me fatiguer, il ne voulait pas me voir refaire un cauchemar. Je remarquai que pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je ne pleurai pas en voyant un homme... D'ailleurs je ne me souvenais pas ne pas avoir pleurer devant un homme un jour... Surement dans mon passé effacé... Il nettoya tout mon corps de la même façon. Je venais de m'apercevoir que j'étais nue devant ses yeux et je soulevais faiblement un bras pour tenter de me cacher mais mes forces étaient si faibles que ma main retomba sur mon ventre et je tombai dans un sommeil profond sans rêves. Le Dieu allait lever les yeux au ciel en me voyant dormir...

Je me réveillai lentement, ne me rappelant de rien. Enfin, pendant quelques secondes seulement car soudain tout me revint à l'esprit et j'ouvris largement mes yeux pour me voir propre, habillée d'une longue chemise, dans un lit douillet comme je n'en avais plus souvenir, et la pièce était éclairé d'une faible lumière. Et moi qui ne ressentait plus rien, je vivais à nouveau l souffrance des courbatures ! En tournant la tête je vis mon Sauveur endormi sur un fauteuil, un livre ouvert par terre devant lui. Je souris en le voyant, mais ne pus bouger plus. Je réfléchissais plutôt à ce qui venait de m'arriver.

Mon dernier souvenir remontait à ce matin où je m'étais réveillée dans la cellule et où James m'avait violée pour la première fois... Là, ma vie avait pris un tournant horrible. Je ne pensais jamais que cela pourrait m'arriver... Me faire kidnapper, violer chaque jour, puis transférer pour me faire violer par des inconnus en manque de sexe... Mais heureusement, ce jeune homme venait de me sauver la vie... Pourquoi moi et pas une autre fille ?.. Enfin je n'allais pas m'en plaindre bien au contraire ! Mais cela m'intriguait...

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par un mouvement à ma droite. Ah, il se réveillait ! Il me vit le fixant, et me sourit. Il se leva, s'approcha de moi, s'assit à côté du lit et me dit d'un ton réconfortant et d'une voix magnifiquement suave :

« Je m'appelle Edward Masen. Je t'ai sauvée, car... En fait, je vais tout t'expliquer depuis le début.

Mon père s'appelle Bao, et c'est, désolé d'être aussi direct, un meurtrier. Il a épousé ma mère, Giselle, non par amour mais car cela lui permettait de recevoir l'héritage important de son père. Lorsque ma mère est tombée enceinte, sans qu'ils le veuillent, Bao a dit à Giselle qu'il ferait de moi un parfait meurtrier, pour que je serve au moins à quelque chose. Seulement moi je ne le voulais pas. Pendant toute mon enfance, j'ai refusé qu'il me 'montre' comment tuer, car je ne supportais pas qu'il enlève des vies juste pour m'apprendre son 'métier'. Enfin, il tuait tout de même. Par contre, j'écoutais très attentivement comment ne pas se faire remarquer, pouvoir se cacher partout, repérer des indices très facilement dans une conversation normale etc... Et cela m'a beaucoup aidé dans ma vie. Mais mon père n'était pas satisfait. Il m'a obligé, un jour, sous menace, de poignarder une jeune mère et faire tomber son fils de plusieurs étages, et j'ai pleuré leur mort plusieurs mois. Bao m'effrayait plus qu'autre chose. Par la suite, chaque jour, je devais tuer quelqu'un, que ce soit une souris ou un enfant de mon âge... Chose que je n'ai jamais faite d'ailleurs, souvent il m'obligeait à tuer mes copains mais je préférais qu'il me batte plutôt que de porter l'assassinat de mes amis sur mon dos. J'avais 6 ans et mon père m'avait déjà transformé en machine à tuer. Enfin il le pensait. Tous les soirs, c'était un traumatisme de ne pas savoir à quoi j'aurai affaire le lendemain.

Un jour, je dus tuer ma grand mère que j'aimais énormément. Bao m'expliqua qu'elle n'était pas au courant de sa profession de tueur, et que j'allais devoir tout lui raconter avant de la faire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. J'ai tout dit à ma grand mère, un jour où mon grand père était allé aux champs et mes parents se baladaient dans les montagnes. Je lui ai dit que mon père était un meurtrier, qu'il tuait tous les jours une personne, que jamais il ne s'était fait découvert, qu'il voulait faire de moi un 'Bao Junior' plus tard, et que je devais la tuer après ce récit, dans d'abominables maux... Je lui expliquai que je ne pourrai jamais faire ça, que l'on me battrait pour n'avoir rien fait, et qu'elle mourrait quand même à l'issue de tout cela. Ma mamie, comprenant tout parfaitement, et rien ne l'ayant étonnée, pris un couteau et se suicida après m'avoir fait sortir de la pièce. Je me fis battre, oh oui, car je dis que j'avais préféré la tuer simplement. Je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il m'aurait fait si j'avais dit qu'elle s'était suicidée.

Par la suite, Bao me demanda toutes sortes de crimes que je n'exécutais plus. J'avais grandi et mon père pouvait me battre, je m'étais endurci de toutes les parts et plus rien ne pourrait me faire tuer. A 18 ans, le jour de mon anniversaire, je me suis barré à minuit de chez moi. J'étais enfin libre de tout ça. J'ai couru me réfugier dans un endroit que j'avais préparée à l'avance. On y est en ce moment même. Même si ça n'enlevait pas ce que j'avais fait par le passé, j'ai décidé de faire un métier où l'on sauve des vies. J'ai longuement hésité entre pompier et chirurgien, puis j'ai décidé que je ferai des étude de médecine mais que je sauverai seulement les vies des gens que je trouverai dans les rues sans défenses. Si je devenais chirurgien connu, mon père me retrouverait pour me tuer... Il a fallu, pendant une année entière que je reste caché. Mais je n'ai pas tenu. J'ai blessé mon père gravement. Ma mère s'est exilée loin d'ici, je ne sais pas où. Je ne veux plus aucune de ses nouvelles. J'ai fini mes études de médecine. J'ai sauvé plusieurs vies. Sans qu'elles le sachent. Je voulais habiter dans une belle maison, mais je dois resté caché car mon père est guéri et veut sûrement ma mort. Je vagabondais donc la nuit, à la recherche d'âmes mourantes. Puis j'ai remarqué, un jour, des gars pas nets, un soir. Je les ai suivis, et j'ai remarqué qu'ils faisaient un trafic de filles ! J'ai découvert leur cachette, enfumée de tabac, des jeunes filles agonisant sur des paillasses, baisées par des passants en manque. J'ai trouvé cela horrible, comme toute personne censée. J'ai prémédité un plan de sauvetage. J'ai décidé de retirer la fille qui était celle en plus mauvais état. Je suis revenu une semaine après. Les filles avaient changé d'après mes souvenirs, et certaines mourraient baisées devant mes yeux. Je me suis dépêché et suis entré... Dans ta cellule. Tu étais en train de mourir. Je t'ai rapidement ramené ici et t'ai soignée. Je te rappelle que je dois resté caché encore quelque temps. Et que j'ai fait plusieurs années d'étude.

Je pourrai très bien comprendre que tu aies peur de moi. Que tu veuilles t'en aller, même si pour l'instant tu n'es pas en état. Je peux te jurer sur la Terre entière que je ne veux du mal qu'à mon père. Réfléchis à tout ça. Enfin, pour l'instant, repose-toi. Tu as eu une surcharge d'émotions. »

Je restai abasourdie devant son récit. J'avais écouté jusqu'à la dernière miette. Cet homme était le fils d'un meurtrier, ça j'avais compris. Il m'avait sauvé de mon enfer de justesse. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'être né d'un père assassin, non ? Mes pensées se bousculaient, je devais réfléchir, Edward l'avait compris. Il sortit de la chambre après avoir réajusté mes couvertures.

Pour moi, il n'avait pas changé. Enfin, j'en savais juste plus sur lui. Mais je ne changerai pas d'avis sur le fait que c'est un type bien. La preuve il n'a jamais voulu tuer ne serait-ce qu'un rongeur ! Oui, cet homme n'était pas le 'portrait craché' de son père, j'en étais certaine ! Je m'endormis en souriant après cette pensée.

**Et voilà !!**

**Maintenant vous connaissez le passé d'Edward =)**

**Je sais c'est allé vite, mais bon il fallait qu'il s'explique pour pas que Bella ait peur x )**

**Review ?**

**Manue ( L )**


	7. Apprendre à Revivre

**NdA :**

**Beaucoup de retard oui je sais et je ne peux que m'en excuser. Trop de boulot, une difficulté à écrire... :(**

**Mais voici le chapitre 6 !**

**Après énormément de temps... Pardonnez moi...**

**Fini de bavasser, toutefois, je vous écris ce chapitre qui a été très dur, l'inspiration étant partie (toute l'idée est dans ma tête : la mettre sur écrit est... dur). Désolée encore une fois, bonne lecture.**

**T.B.**

**Chapitre 6 : Apprendre A Revivre**

Edward était parfait avec moi. Depuis qu'il m'avait expliqué son histoire, il avait été encore plus gentil – si cela était possible. Je commençai à aller mieux physiquement, et moralement également. Tout ça grâce à une seule et même personne. _Mon_ Ange. Je ne pouvais toujours pas me lever, mais ce handicap ne me gênait pas car Edward m'aidait tout le temps.

Pour aller aux toilettes, il me portait et me déposais sur la cuvette. Pour me laver, il m'épongeait le corps et me le savonnait. Pour manger, il ne m'avait fait jusqu'à présent qu'une soupe compacte très nourrissante qui me faisait vite reprendre des forces. En permanence, Edward se tenait près de moi pour accéder à mes besoins.

D'ailleurs, lui qui pensait que je serais traumatisée par son passé, il s'était grandement trompé ! Je ne pouvais que mieux l'admirer. Je ne pouvais plus me plaindre de ce qui m'était arrivé après avoir entendu son histoire. Enfin, je préférai ne pas penser à tout cela...

J'étais toujours en pleurs dès que je me mettais à repenser à... James. Et comme j'avais perdu l'usage de la parole, il m'était impossible de l'expliquer à Edward, et celui-ci paniquait. Il ne me prenait pas dans ses bras, car il pensait que j'aurais une réaction négative. Ç'aurait été vrai, au début toutefois...

Au début, j'éclatai en gros sanglots dès qu'un seul doigt d'Edward me frôlait. Je faisais une crise d'hystérie, et me roulais en boule au fond de mon lit.

Au fur et à mesure des jours, cela me parut insensé. Je décidai alors de laisser un peu Edward s'approcher de moi. Après tout, il m'avait sauvée. Il ne pouvait pas me faire autant de mal que...

Et maintenant, j'étais sur la voie de la guérison, et cela grâce à ce Dieu.

Comme cela faisait plusieurs jours que je vivais 24h/24 avec mon Ange, je m'étais habituée à sa présence, ne tremblais plus par celle-ci, justement le contraire : quand il partait, faire des courses par exemple, je ressentais un immense vide en moi, et étais secouée de spasmes violents sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je ne pouvais expliquer cela. Tout avait changé si vite.

Un matin, je voulus essayer de m'asseoir. Edward veillait à ce que je ne me fît pas mal. Il poussa un petit cri de stupeur quand je pris sa main pour me relever. J'admis avoir été aussi surprise que lui, mais ma réaction fut rassurante : je lui souris pleinement, sincèrement, et me relevai sur le lit. Il voulut enlever sa main de la mienne, pour ne pas m'affoler. Comment je pensais savoir ce qu'il pensait ? Aucune idée, c'était une sorte de livre ouvert pour moi.

En tout cas, je gardai sa main serrée dans la mienne, et il s'illumina alors lui aussi d'un magnifique sourire qui me coupa le souffle. En plus de sublimes yeux verts, cet Apollon possédait un sourire éclatant ! Et il était prévenant : il ne s'approcha pas de moi, et je savais qu'il avait raison de ne pas le faire. Cela m'aurait fait trembler car je ne pouvais pas progresser aussi rapidement.

Malgré tout, j'avais perdu deux choses essentielles. Tout d'abord, la moins importante est d'avoir perdu la parole mais ça, cela ne gênait pas mon Ange. Il me comprenait souvent, et savais quand avais-je besoin de quoi.

Le plus grand malheur étant d'avoir perdu quelque chose sans quoi pour moi, un être ne peut vivre. Ma mémoire n'était pas revenue, seul mon prénom, que je m'étais répété chaque jour dans... ma cellule, restait gravé dans ma tête. J'avais tout oublié jusqu'au premier viol de James : mes parents, ma maison, ma famille, mes amis, toute information me concernant. Je ne m'étais toujours pas regardée dans une glace et ne savait donc pas à quoi je ressemblais. C'était déroutant. Mais Edward m'aidait à tout surmonter. Et je lui en serais redevable toute ma vie.

Notre vie quotidienne était peu mouvementée, et ça me plaisait. D'autre part, Edward n'avait que très peu d'amis, étant donné que son père voulait le retrouver, et que donc il ne pouvait pas se rendre populaire auprès de tout le monde.

_Il est tellement beau qu'il doit s'attirer des regards, pourtant, _pensa une petite voix au fond de moi.

Je la fis taire d'un coup de pied mental. C'est vrai, mon Ange était parfait, mais que devait-il penser de moi, vu mon état ? Quoi que celui-ci s'améliorait... mais mon corps ne devait vraiment pas être beau à voir. Je préférais ne pas le regarder.

Le lendemain de ma petite prouesse - à savoir m'asseoir -, je vis Edward endormi sur son fauteuil habituel. Oui, je lui avais piqué son lit, et m'en voulais de lui faire subir ça ! Je me relevai doucement, contente de voir que je n'avais pas rêvé, que je guérissais bel et bien, puis fis une chose que je ne pensai pas réussir : je me levai. Je marchai en boitillant, des douleurs naissant dans chaque partie de mon corps, mais peu m'importais. Je m'approchai lentement d'Edward, et ne vis pas le dictionnaire posé par terre. Je trébuchai dessus, et m'étalai de tout mon long sur Edward. Il se réveilla en sursaut et en criant, puis repris ses esprits et me releva, hésitant.

A mon grand étonnement, je ne ressentis qu'un tout petit peu de peur. Edward s'en aperçut et me sourit pour me réconforter. Je m'étais fait mal à la cheville, et ne pouvais donc pas me relever. Mais au fond de moi, je ne le voulais pas vraiment. Edward me parla alors d'une voix quelque peu ensommeillée, d'un ton faussement réprobateur :

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas attendu que je sois réveillé pour essayer de te lever ? En plus il fait noir dans la chambre, tu n'y voyais rien ! C'est magnifique que tu aies réussi à marcher, mais trébucher était un acte à prévoir dans la pénombre ! Tu aurais pu me faire une crise d'hystérie en t'affalant sur moi ! Te rends-tu compte que tout aurait été remis à zéro ? Nos efforts pour que tu te sentes mieux ! La prochaine fois, jure-moi de m'attendre ! »

J'acquiesçai à son discours. J'avais été poussée par un élan instinctif en me levant, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Mais il avait tout à fait raison : c'était un acte irresponsable. Toutefois, je voulus le contredire sur un point : sa présence ne me traumatisait plus. J'étais au contraire réconfortée comme jamais ici, en ce moment, dans ses bras. Je lui fis d'ailleurs comprendre en me roulant en boule contre son torse. Il hésita, puis referma ses bras autour de moi. Je fermai les yeux et m'endormis ainsi.

En me réveillant, je remarquai qu'Edward n'avait pas desserré son étreinte. Pour autant, cela ne me dérangeait pas. Je baillai, puis m'étirai et me pelotonnai contre mon Ange. Il s'esclaffa doucement, et plongea son nez dans mes cheveux. Je lui souris, puis mon ventre gronda, me faisant rougir pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

« Petit déjeuner » dit Edward.

J'acquiesçai et il se leva, en me gardant un peu dans ses bras. Il me déposa ensuite sur le fauteuil et se dirigea vers sa cuisine, dans un coin de la pièce. J'avais vraiment faim et cela me rassura : j'avais retrouvé de l'appétit.

Le temps qu'il me prépare à manger, je pensai à ces derniers jours.

Premièrement, je n'avais plus pleuré à cause du contact d'Edward sur ma peau.

Deuxièmement, je m'étais assise puis levée.

Troisièmement, je m'étais endormie contre mon Ange.

Beaucoup de progrès en très peu de temps me mis de bonne humeur et c'est avec un grand sourire que je regardai Edward mettre le repas dans un plateau.

Quand Edward m'apporta mon assiette, je me jetai dessus et dévorai tout en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallût pour le dire. Mon Ange éclata de rire, puis, quand j'eus fini, me proposa de 'vraiment' me laver. Je lui souris pour lui montrer mon consentement et il partit me faire un bain chaud. Puis il revint et me porta jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Il m'avait déjà vue nue, et ce depuis le début, je ne fus donc pas gênée lorsqu'il enleva ma chemise, sans regarder, comme tout bon gentleman qu'il était. Il me fit entrer dans le bain, et je fus tout de suite soulagée. Mes douleurs furent apaisées, et je me détendais visiblement. Mon Apollon sourit en me voyant, et je lui envoyai un sourire également. Je m'étonnai encore : en moins de deux jours, j'étais passée de déprimée et traumatisée à souriante et proche d'une personne sans peur.

Edward parut déstabilisé par cette soudaine joie, mais n'en parut que plus heureux.

Quand je sortis de la baignoire, il m'enveloppa dans une serviette puis m'installa confortablement sur son lit afin de me sécher les cheveux. Je me sentais propre comme jamais. Puis Edward s'installa à mes côtés et se confia, comme il aimait le faire, à moi.

« Vois-tu, depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, je vis comme un rêve. Tu es ma lanterne. Je ne sais comment j'ai vécu sans celle-ci pour éclairer le chemin de ma vie. Chaque jour, tu fais des progrès qui t'illuminent toujours un peu plus. Cette nuit, tu l'as passée à mes côtés. Mieux : contre moi. Avoue que c'est impressionnant sachant ton état il y a 2 semaines. »

Je lui souris et acquiesçai. Il continua.

« Je sais que je suis égoïste, mais pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras sans que tu fasses une crise... est un bonheur pur pour moi. Sans toi Bella, à partir de maintenant, je ne saurais comment survivre. Merci. »

J'avais les larmes aux yeux par ses révélations. Il tenait énormément à moi, et cela me rassurait : c'était réciproque. Pour toute réponse, je m'accrochai fermement à sa chemise, ne voulant pas le lâcher. Bien qu'à mon avis il n'en ait pas eu le désir.

Il me prépara à manger, et nous passâmes l'après-midi enlacés à lire un livre. Mais je savais qu'il faudrait bientôt faire face à une obligation : l'extérieur. Beaucoup de choses m'y attendaient et cela m'affolait grandement. Si j'avais pu, je serais restée toute ma vie dans cette cabane aux côtés de mon Apollon.

**NdA :**

**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus, et que vous avez aimé,**

**Bises,**

**T.B.**

**PS : Je traduis une fanfic 'Blood Berries' Si ça vous tente :)**

**PS2 : Allez lire cette fic : http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5478796/1/Le_Calice ! C'est magnifique !**

**PS3 : Cette fic se finira en un all vampires, mais je ne sais pas s'il y aura des loups garous ;)**

**Bisous**

**Bellarde. x**


	8. Rechute

**Euh... Bon ben me revoilà, après 5 longs mois d'absence, avec un chapitre que je trouve médiocre mais vu le temps passé dessus, je vais pas effacer.**

**Et j'ai pleins de remerciements à faire.**

**A Bichou !! Merci MERCI MERCIIII de m'avoir envoyé tes idées de suite, comme tu le verras je m'en suis bien servie :D**

**A LILY !!!!!!! MERCI de ta PUTAIN de review il y a précisément 10 jours !!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Tu m'as dit l'avoir relue des centaines de fois, et putain que c'est bon de lire ça !!! 3**

**Alors j'ai vite écrit ce chapitre à l'aide des idées de Bichou, vu que tu m'avais rendue l'envie d'écrire cette fiction.**

**OK, tu vas trouver ce chapitre surement nul, mais quand même !!! :)**

**Alors aussi, MERCI à Mrs Esmee Cullen, à Galswinthe (auprès de qui je m'excuse de ne plus lire régulièrement ses chapitres, mais t'inquiète je lis petits bouts par petits bouts), à samystère aussi, et à kimpa2007. Voilà! J'espère que ça vous plaira !!**

**Et un premier POV Edward!**

Assis dans mon fauteuil, je regardais, ou admirais plutôt, la magnifique jeune femme qui dormait devant moi. Puis je laissai mes pensées divaguer...

J'avais suivi cet homme louche et ce que j'avais vu était horrible. De par mon métier je voulais sauver une personne, la plus mal en point, pour me donner bonne conscience. Mon passé m'avait endurci mais ce que j'avais vu là-bas m'avait donné envie de vomir. Lorsque j'avais ouvert l'une des tentes qui se présentaient à moi, j'avais manqué de m'étouffer. Une jeune fille qui n'avait pas dû atteindre la majorité était complètement effondrée sur un matelas troué et humide, d'urine et de sperme. Elle était à l'agonie, et j'avais dû faire vite, pour la soigner mais aussi ne pas me faire prendre. J'avais aperçu en m'approchant qu'elle me fixait, hagarde. Des trous, dus aux injections de drogue, dans son coude, saignaient. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à son état.  
Nue, j'avais pu voir toutes ses blessures. Sa poitrine était difforme et recouverte de sang séché. Son cou était parsemé de morsures et de suçons, et son ventre et ses hanches, rouges, laissaient place à des bleus énormes. Ses jambes, maigres au plus haut point, ne devaient plus la supporter. Enfin, son sexe saignait abondamment, et était totalement défoncé.

Dégouté de tous ces violeurs, je l'avais rapidement emmenée à l'extérieur, après avoir pris le soin de l'envelopper dans une couverture chaude.

En revenant chez moi, je l'avais allongée sur mon lit. Je lui avais vite fait une prise de sang pour savoir quelles drogues contenait son corps. Puis j'avais nettoyé ses nombreuses plaies. Enfin, j'avais vu les résultats de la prise de sang. Rohypnol, GHB, et également de la kétamine. En général, les gens ne survivaient pas à autant de drogue. C'était incroyable qu'elle respire encore. Mais je savais qu'il se pouvait qu'elle développe des traumatismes, ou bien que son cerveau ne réagisse plus.

Au bout d'un certain temps, après nombre de cauchemars, elle s'était réveillée. Les bleus sur son ventre et ses hanches jaunissaient, ses morsures cicatrisaient un peu, bien que certaines se rouvraient parfois et sa poitrine reprenait une forme à peu près convenable. Cependant, j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à soigner son bas-ventre. Il était plus que blessé, hélas.

Lors de son réveil, j'avais pris la décision de lui déballer toute mon histoire. Je l'avais utilisée en guise de psy. Cela m'avait permis d'enfin me confier. Et j'avais été soulagé de voir que cela ne l'avait en aucun cas apeurée. Elle m'avait donné sa confiance. Ses yeux me l'avaient donnée.

A partir de ce moment-là, elle avait commencé à faire ses nuits en dormant et non évanouie.

Lors des premiers jours où elle avait été consciente, il m'avait été très difficile de l'approcher, elle respirait plus fort dès que je bougeais dans sa direction. Bien entendu, c'étaient des réactions tout à fait normales, vu ce qu'elle avait vécu. D'ailleurs, je ne devais pas tout savoir au sujet de son passé, car elle avait du arriver sur sa paillasse par un moyen ou un autre, et ses blessures n'étaient pas apparues par magie.

Toutefois, au fil des jours, j'avais vraiment remarqué des améliorations de sa part. A son rythme, bien évidemment, mais au bout d'une semaine, j'avais pu la regarder dans les yeux sans qu'elle prenne peur, et avais pu la laver à l'aide d'un gant alors qu'elle était consciente dès le premier mois. Elle avançait à pas énormes, et je faisais tout pour qu'elle ne recule pas.

Elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Je doutais qu'elle puisse la reprendre avant longtemps, mais cela ne me dérangeait en aucun cas, étant donné que ses magnifiques yeux chocolat dévoilaient tout.

Au bout de 6 semaines, ses blessures n'avaient plus été aussi horribles, et certaines cicatrisaient bien. Elle n'avait heureusement aucun trouble mental dû à la surdose de drogue dont elle avait été victime. Voyant son état s'améliorer, elle avait décidé d'essayer de se lever. Et elle avait réussi! Mais elle l'avait fait dans le noir et alors que je dormais, et s'était donc écroulée sur moi. Elle y était restée, à mon plus grand bonheur.

Je réalisais que je m'étais assoupi seulement lorsque le bruit d'un lit qui grinçait me réveilla.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Bella était avec moi, et maintenant qu'elle pouvait se lever, elle en profitait pour aller seule aux toilettes ou bien pour aller chercher à manger. Par contre, elle aimait beaucoup que ça soit moi qui la lave car elle m'avait dit, par le biais de son regard, se sentir bien quand je massais son crâne. Donc elle m'obligeait à rester avec elle dans la salle de bain et je me faisais un plaisir de la masser.

J'ouvris difficilement mes yeux, m'habituant à la soudaine clarté : Bella avait visiblement décidé de s'occuper de mon petit chez-moi. Cette pensée me fit sourire, mais je m'inquiétais car elle n'était pas ma bonne et il ne fallait pas qu'elle le devienne! Je la regardais donc faire, et vis qu'elle était exaspéré par les canettes qui trainaient sur la table basse, ou bien par les livres qui étaient étalés par terre. Je me levai pour l'aider, mais ne l'approchait pas trop de peur qu'elle ne soit prise au dépourvu.

En la regardant attentivement, je me rendis compte à quel point sa peau était pâle. Je me demandai depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour. Je me mis donc en tête qu'il faudrait organiser avec son accord une petite sortie au marché, ou quelque chose de ce genre-là.

Je savais que ce ne serait pas chose facile : de mon côté, je devais me cacher pour ne pas que mon père me trouve, et du côté de Bella, elle devait se cacher pour éviter que son ou ses violeurs ne la retrouve. Ce serait donc avec prudence qu'il faudrait nous balader.

Dès le déjeuner, j'entamai la supposition qu'il serait intéressant de sortir... et j'eus une réponse affirmative. Bella voulait bien sortir, mais je vis une pointe de frayeur dans son regard. C'était normal, j'étais même étonné qu'elle ait accepté.

Après avoir fini de manger, elle alla sur mon fauteuil et se mit à lire. Moi, je m'assis dans un coin et laissai mes pensées divaguer... une nouvelle fois.

J'avais fait des recherches au sujet de Bella. Ses parents avaient recherché leur fille pendant longtemps, et ils n'avaient pas encore relâché leurs ardeurs il y a de cela une semaine. Mais, la veille, j'avais découvert un article sur Internet précisant qu'ils avaient eux aussi disparu. Les policiers s'étaient mis à leurs recherches.

Je me demandais si le violeur de Bella n'y était pas pour quelque chose, s'il n'était pas en colère qu'on lui ait volé une fille... mais je me retirai rapidement cette idée de la tête : pourquoi aurait-il fait ça, dans quel but?

_Peut-être pour échanger Bella contre ses parents!_

_Quelle idiotie._

Puis, secouant la tête, je me levai et m'avançai doucement vers ma protégée. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et je lui tendis un petit blouson de printemps.

« Tiens, enfile-le, puis mets un petit bonnet, pour ne pas qu'on te reconnaisse. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air et il est temps que tu vois l'extérieur, un peu. »

Elle prit silencieusement le blouson, et je pus remarquer, lorsqu'elle l'enfila, qu'il lui allait à merveille.

Je mis mon blouson en cuir, pris les clés de la maison, et lui tendis ma main, attendant patiemment de voir si elle voudrait ou non me la tenir. Je faillis sauter de joie lorsqu'elle glissa ses petits doigts dans ma grande main.

Nous sortîmes de la maison, et je la laissai se ré-habituer au soleil. Elle regardait avec émerveillement le ciel, puis baissa le regard vers moi et me fit un grand sourire, auquel je répondis naturellement. Voyant qu'elle aimait être dehors, je me dis que nous devrions aussi aller lui acheter quelques tenues, vu qu'elle n'en avait pas beaucoup chez moi.

Elle tira sur ma main et je la suivis docilement alors qu'elle trottinait le long de la route, joyeuse. Je ne la voyais pas souvent heureuse comme ça, et cela me fit du bien. Cependant, chaque fois qu'elle voyait un passant masculin, son sourire se fanait et elle se tendait. Alors je me contentais de serrer sa main pour l'encourager.

Puis nous arrivâmes dans un parc, et elle se reposa, ses muscles étant très faibles. Elle admira les petits enfants qui couraient les uns après les autres _**(N/A : ça fait pas du tout cliché hein?) **_et sourit d'attendrissement. Puis elle se leva et je me dépêchai de reprendre sa jolie main, aimant son contact. Elle parut amusée de mon empressement, et me tira vers le petit lac où des canards se baignaient. Je lui promis de ramener du pain rassi les prochaines fois, Bella étant triste de ne pouvoir leur en donner.

Puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée du parc et à ce moment-là, tout se passa très vite.

Bella se tendit brusquement et partit en courant dans la direction opposée. Désorienté, je me lançai à sa poursuite en tentant de ne pas la perdre de vue. Enfin, je la retrouvai enfouie dans un buisson épais, sanglotant et repliée sur elle-même. Regardant autour de moi, je ne vis qu'un passant qui nous regarda d'un air alarmé et qui pressa le pas. Puis j'aperçus un homme à plusieurs dizaines de mètres qui me fixait sauvagement. Je fus pris de frissons incontrôlables, puis relevai Bella, la pris dans mes bras et partis d'un pas rapide chez moi, le regard de cet homme restant dans mon esprit. Ses yeux injectés de sang me clouant sur place.

Bella était en pleurs et elle avait enfouie sa tête dans mon torse. Ses tremblements se calmaient mais ne disparaissaient pas. Je ne comprenais rien à tout cela : cet homme haineux, ma Bella en sanglots...

Enfin nous arrivâmes devant ma porte. Je me dépêchai de l'ouvrir et la déposai sur le lit, avant d'aller faire couler un bain brûlant.

Quand je retournai dans la chambre, Bella sanglotait de plus belle et je ne pus résister à l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle se laissa aller contre moi et je caressai ses cheveux, attendant qu'elle se calme.

Au bout de quelques minutes, sa respiration devint moins saccadée et je la portai jusqu'à la salle de bains. Puis je la déshabillai et la fis entrer dans la baignoire moussante.

Elle se détendit tout de suite, et je lui massai le crâne doucement. Enfin, je me décidai à parler :

« Écoute, euh... je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire, mais en tout cas, si cet homme te connaît, et qu'il avait ce regard, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous partions, pour ne pas qu'il nous retrouve... »

Bella leva le regard vers moi, reconnaissante, et avança timidement sa main jusqu'à caresser ma joue. Puis elle émit un petit rire, m'ayant étalé de la mousse sur celle-ci. Mais je n'y fis pas attention, mon visage brûlant au souvenir de sa petite main posée sur mon visage.

Après l'avoir rincée, je lui tendis un peignoir et elle sortit de la baignoire mais trébucha. Je la rattrapai, naturellement, mais la vision de cet ange blottie contre moi, nue qui plus est, m'excita et je dus me dépêcher de l'enrouler dans son peignoir pour ne pas faire de faux pas. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je la brusque maintenant.

Elle alla s'habiller, ne s'étant rendue compte de rien, puis s'étendit sur le lit, encore quelque peu tremblante. A ce moment-là, j'aurais vraiment aimer l'entendre parler pour savoir ce qui la tracassait. Mais je ne pus que m'étendre à ses côtés et l'emprisonner dans mes bras. Elle enfouit sa tête dans mon épaule et s'endormit.

Pour ma part, je me mis à réfléchir. Cet homme connaissait Bella, et Bella connaissait cette homme.

_Bravo. Belle logique. Vraiment, personne n'aurait déduit pareil raisonnement._

Bon. Et visiblement, cet homme n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier de la voir. Et il avait même effrayé mon ange qui était partie se cacher. Donc, tous deux ne s'aimaient pas.

_Je t'arrête : c'est toi que ce gars regardait comme ça, pas elle. Donc, c'est toi qu'il n'aime pas, et elle qu'il effraie._

C'était une situation assez ambigüe. Bella avait peur de cet alcoolique, et celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de me porter dans son cœur. Alors que je ne le connaissais même pas, que je ne l'avais jamais vu!

Je décidai donc de partir rapidement d'ici avec mon ange dès le lendemain. Je m'endormis avec Bella dans les bras.

Je me réveillai aux aurores, mon esprit bizarrement aux aguets. La veille me revenant de plein fouet dans la figure, je me levai silencieusement et allai préparer nos bagages, laissant Bella dormir un peu. Elle gigotait beaucoup, devait faire des cauchemars.

Je me rendis compte en allant préparer ma Mini qu'elle n'avait plus d'essence. Je laissai un mot à Bella lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter de ma brève absence.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je fus arrivé à une station d'essence. Je sortis de la voiture, mais avant d'avoir pu faire un pas, _il_ apparut devant moi.

**Après de longs moi d'absence, 5 pour être exacte, je reviens avec toujours plus de sadisme :)**

**J'ai super honte de poster ce chapitre après tout ce temps, mais merci à Lily, vraiment. **

**Bisous, et laissez moi une tite review pour me dire ce qui vous passe par la tête :D**

**TBM**


	9. Ange ou Démon?

**Bonjour à toutes. Je ne puis que m'excuser de ce retard, comme pour « Un destin trompeur » et ça continuera ainsi. J'écris de mon temps libre, donc très peu souvent. Et il faut encore que j'y pense, que je sois motivée ou inventive à ce moment-là.  
J'ai retrouvé ce chapitre à peine débuté dans mes docs, et l'ai repris et continué pour donner ce qui sutie. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**RioTousse.**

.

.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, et remarquai quelque chose de plus important que ce dont j'avais rêvé : je ne sentais plus de présence chaude et réconfortante. Et visiblement, mon Ange n'était pas là.  
Je me mis à trembler de tous mes membres, et la vision de James dans le parc me revint de plein fouet.

Oui, j'avais aperçu James à l'entrée du petit bois, et je m'étais aussitôt enfuie du côté opposé en courant à une vitesse telle que je n'aurais jamais pensé l'atteindre un jour. Je m'étais cachée dans un buisson, et avais attendu que mon démon me rattrape, car je savais que maintenant qu'il m'avait remarquée il voudrait à tout prix me récupérer. Et je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Pas une seconde fois. Mais Edward nous avait ramenés…

Je secouai la tête pour ne plus y penser.

En regardant vers la table de chevet, je vis un petit papier rose scotché à la lampe.

_Ma Bella,_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis de retour bientôt, avant midi obligatoirement._

_Je t'embrasse et m'excuse de te laisser seule maintenant,_

_Edward._

_PS : A l'heure où je t'écris, tu dors profondément et te réveiller serait simplement trop malpoli._

Alarmée, je relevai d'un coup la tête et la tournai vers l'horloge. Il était presque une heure de l'après-midi...

Il était peut-être juste reparti rapidement chercher d'autres choses.

_A mon avis, il aurait enlevé le mot qu'il avait laissé et en aurait mis un autre... Enfin, après tout c'est que mon avis, hein!_

Je fis taire mon subconscient et me concentrai.

Si Edward était parti tôt dans la matinée, je supposai qu'il aurait déjà dû être rentré. Tout dépendait de ce qu'il était allé faire, mais il ne l'avait hélas pas précisé. Mais il avait tout de même bien précisé qu'il serait _obligatoirement _de retour avant _midi_!

Je décidai de me préparer à manger pour l'attendre, il pouvait très bien être en retard. Très en retard, même.

Une bonne heure plus tard, mes quatre assiettes de paella englouties, étonnant même que j'ai réussi à en préparer _(A/N : Ah ça, elle l'a repris, son appétit!)_, je commençai à m'inquiéter.

_Il était temps, tiens!_

Enfin, pas que je ne m'étais pas inquiétée cette dernière heure, mais là, la panique me submergeait totalement.

J'étais complètement coincée. J'avais peur pour Edward, une peur immense, de le perdre, mais il se trouvait au-dehors, et je n'aurais jamais le courage de mettre ne serait-ce qu'un pied hors de la maison. J'étais tiraillée, poussée par l'envie de me rassurer au sujet de mon Ange, mais en même temps la terreur de l'extérieur me cloîtrait à l'intérieur.

Pourtant, si je voulais avancer dans mes questions, il fallait que je sorte. Mais à la pensée de James rôdant alentours, je frémis.

Puis, soudainement prise d'un élan de courage _(A/N : L'adrénaline, vous irez voir sur Google. ) ) _j'enfilai un blouson et des ballerines et me dirigeai, tremblant comme une feuille cependant, vers la porte d'entrée que j'ouvris d'un coup sec, avant que mon courage ne me quitte.

Dehors, le soleil brillait d'un éclat aveuglant. Cela me réchauffa, et par la même occasion me détendit. Un peu.

A l'endroit où était censée être la petite voiture de mon Ange, c'était désert. Cela me confirma qu'il n'était pas revenu devant la maison.

_Sombre idiote, tu as fouillé toute la maison, bien entendu qu'il n'est pas revenu!_

Je descendis les marches du perron, mais m'arrêtai aussitôt. Où devais-je aller, à présent? Si au moins Edward m'avait prévenue du lieu où il se rendait, sur le petit mot, j'aurais eu moins de mal à me décider, et surtout, aurais su vers où me diriger, même approximativement.

Me rappelant que la ville était à gauche, je commençai à marcher dans cette direction. Je jetais des coups d'œil apeurés autour de moi et me méfiais plus que jamais des passants.

J'arrivai au bout d'un petit moment dans une avenue bondée, et pris peur. Je tremblais comme une feuille, mes bras serrés autour de ma poitrine, les larmes coulant le long de mes joues. Je me laissai lentement glisser le long d'un mur, puis me tassai dans un coin.

J'attendis là, secouée de sanglots, pendant quelques heures. Le soleil se cachait à présent derrière les maisons, et les passants se faisaient plus rares. Aucun ne s'arrêta pour me rassurer, aucun ne reconnut en moi une jeune fille disparue. Seuls des coups d'œil irrités m'étaient lancés.

Lorsque le soleil disparut, je décidai de me relever, et de continuer vers le centre ville, à présent quasi vide.

Mais soudain, en promenant mon regard sur les rues, j'aperçus une station service. Et garée devant la boutique de la station, je vis _sa _voiture. Sa Mini que l'on reconnaissait entre mille à cause de sa couleur jaune canari et du dessin de Donald sur le coffre. _(A/N : Wow, on imagine bien la chose, hein?)._

Je m'approchai donc timidement de la voiture, mais ne vis rien ni personne à l'intérieur. Déçue, je rentrai dans la boutique. Lorsque le gérant me lança un 'bonjour', je fus prise de petits spasmes de peur et me dépêchai de vérifier que mon Ange n'était pas là. Je sortis rapidement de la boutique, avançai vers la voiture jaune, m'adossai au capot et attendis. Mais lorsque je vis le soleil descendre vers l'horizon, je pris peur. Il ne fallait surtout pas me perdre, et déjà que je me repérais difficilement, ce serait pire dans la nuit.

Me rendant compte qu'il ne reviendrait de toute façon pas pour le moment, je refis rapidement le chemin vers sa maison. Sur la route, je trébuchai plusieurs fois, mais ne me cognai à personne, évitant comme la peste tout individu.

Arrivée dans la petite maisonnée, j'éclatai en sanglots et me roulai en boule sur le lit. Je m'endormis au bout de je-ne-sais combien de temps, d'un sommeil sans rêves, mais agité.

Lorsque je me réveillai, rien n'avait changé : la pièce était sombre et Edward ne me fixait pas avec des yeux attendris...

Des spasmes me secouaient toutes les cinq minutes et mes joues me tiraient en raison des larmes qui avaient séchées.

Je restai roulée en boule pendant plusieurs heures, à pleurer et espérer qu'Edward revienne d'un instant à l'autre. Mes yeux restaient accrochés à la poignée qui, au fur et à mesure que je la fixais, semblait bouger et onduler. J'étais fatiguée, et avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, alors j'abandonnai et me rendormis, une nouvelle fois.

Finalement, une semaine passa ainsi. Je dormais les trois quarts du temps, mangeais parfois quelques biscuits et allais aux toilettes, mais par pur besoin, pour ne pas tâcher les draps. Je prenais peur dès que j'entendais un petit bruit, et le lit était le seul endroit me rendant un tant soit peu confiante.

Je désespérais complètement, car je n'allais pas pouvoir continuer de vivre ainsi : la réserve de nourriture s'amenuisait, et surement Edward payait-il des factures ou je-ne-sais quoi d'autre, et je finirai bientôt à la rue. Et vu ma peur des gens, je mourrai dans un coin tôt ou tard. La vision de cette pensée me fit frémir.

Un des jours suivant, je ne sais lequel, j'entendis du bruit venant de l'entrée et je m'emmitouflai automatiquement sous la couette. Je tremblai de peur et mes sens étaient plus que jamais mis en éveil.

Un grondement se fit entendre et j'éclatai en sanglots que je tentais en vain d'étouffer. Je sentis quelqu'un se rapprocher, et un souffle bruyant me rappela une image d'horreur : James en train de me violer. J'espérai de tout cœur que ce n'était pas lui qui avait réussi à me retrouver. Les larmes coulaient à flot et je resserrai ma prise sur la couette.

Une main s'abattit violemment sur le lit, et un grognement me parvint. Complètement apeurée, j'essayais de ne faire aucun bruit. Doucement, une main souleva la couverture qui m'avait jusque là épargné la vision de mon agresseur.

Gémissant de frayeur, j'ouvris lentement les yeux et croisai deux billes rouge sang. Je crus que j'allai m'évanouir. En un éclair, la lampe fut allumée. Et là, je restai coite devant ce que la lumière venait de me révéler.

_(A/N : J'voulais arrêter là, mais c'était trop court, pas vrai? :p)_

Edward se tenait là, dans toute sa splendeur. Il n'avait jamais été aussi magnifique. Cependant, il m'effraya. Ses yeux, auparavant émeraudes étaient maintenant rouge sang, et ils me fixaient avec hargne. Mon Ange, devenu démon, se tenait dans une position féline, comme lorsque James s'approchait de moi. Cela me fit pleurer, et lorsqu'un sanglot m'échappa, Edward sembla avoir un déclic.

Ses yeux perdirent de leur folie et ses mains se desserrèrent de ma couverture. Je tremblais comme une feuille mais regardais Edward avec défi, même s'il me faisait peur, très peur, à ce moment-là.

En un instant il fut à l'autre bout de la pièce, se pinçant le nez et regardant au sol. Ahurie, je me demandai comment il avait fait pour aller si vite.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et une fois de plus, la couleur rougeoyante de ses yeux m'apeura et je me réfugiai sous la couverture.

« Bella... » Entendis-je faiblement.

Cette voix... C'était sa voix... Mais... Elle avait tant changé ! Comme s'il avait des entraînements intensifs de voix pour la rendre plus belle !

Malgré son appel, je continuais à sangloter et ne bougeais pas. Ce fut donc lui qui vint à moi. Il souleva lentement la couverture, et je pus voir ses yeux rouges attristés. Il avait l'air pris d'une peine immense, d'une culpabilité énorme et aussi… Il y avait cette chose… dans son regard… qui me rappelait James. Je frémis à cette idée, mais soutins le regard d'Edward.

« J'ai énormément de choses à te dire, je crois » soupira-t-il.

Je hochai faiblement la tête, mais, fatiguée par ces évènements et mon manque d'énergie, je sombrai dans un coma somatique.

.

.

**Navrée de vous annoncer que nous saurons en fait tout au prochain chapitre, que j'ai déjà commencé, mais je voulais quand même une bonne coupure…**

**Merci de votre attention et lecture, et à bientôt !**

**Rio.**


End file.
